The present invention disclosed herein relates to an organic electroluminescence device, and more particularly, to an organic electroluminescence device using optical resonance.
An organic electroluminescence device is a self luminous type display device electrically exciting an organic compound to emit light. The organic electroluminescence device may be driven by low voltage and has high luminance, a wide viewing angle, and a fast response speed such that it receives great attention as the next generation display.
The organic electroluminescence device includes a cathode, an anode, and an organic light emitting layer between the cathode and the anode. Electrons from the cathode and electron holes from the anode are bonded in the organic light emitting layer, thereby forming excitons. The excitons emit light as shifting from an excited state into a ground state. The organic electroluminescence device may emit diverse colors according to kinds of organic compounds. The organic electroluminescence device may display various colors using organic light emitting layers that emit respectively different colors.